


They say it’s cool to be cool in America

by Everest21



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Braiding, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Sleeping Together, some of the boys are only mentioned, yunho is obsessed with mingi's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everest21/pseuds/Everest21
Summary: After their concert, Yunho decides to play with Mingi's long hair, Mingi isn't complaining.





	They say it’s cool to be cool in America

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's me once again... so, this wasn't supossed to happen but after I saw this video of Mingi in Chicago (https://twitter.com/ot8things/status/1108549540146233345) I was like; Damn I really need to write something about it... and then here I am... I didn't have a clear plot but I knew that I needed something involving Mingi's beautiful hair...
> 
> All typos and bad grammar are totally my fault, blame it on my non-native ass lol.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy I guess? And I promise I'm working on more Yungi fics.

As soon as the concert was over, they all headed to their hotel. All of them were really tired but adrenaline was still running through their bodies. Yunho was sitting at the front of the car, his head resting comfortably on the seat, he looked briefly at the back, seeing that Hongjoong was already asleep — they would need to shake him really hard to wake him up — and some of the others were trying to do the same as their leader. Yunho smiled a little seeing Mingi with his mask on and fighting to keep his eyes open, he closed them for a second but he rubbed them with the heels of his hands acting as if nothing happened as if he wasn’t allowed of being tired and sleepy. When they arrived at the hotel, all of them got off the car — waking up Hongjoong wasn’t as difficult as they have thought — and walked through the big doors to their rooms. 

They were sharing rooms as always but some of them still wanted to stay up a little bit more, Yunho was one of them. He was sharing a room with Mingi and Yeosang, but the former went to one of the other’s rooms to talk and eat something. Yunho felt his body heavy and a little sticky, so he took his sleepwear and toiletries out of his luggage. Mingi was resting in one of the single beds, his head comfortably on the soft pillow with his eyes closed and a little frown on his face. 

“I’m taking the first shower, I’ll be right back,” he whispered, loud enough so his friend could hear him, the younger boy nodded without looking at him, Yunho snorted. The older closed the door, took all of his clothes off and got in the shower. It was heaven being under the hot water, his sore muscles felt less stiff and he just knew that that night he would sleep at least 9 hours straight. When he was finished, he turns off the shower and takes a fluffy towel to dry off his damp skin. Quickly, he got dressed and was standing in front of the foggy mirror — after cleaning it up — he saw his still wet hair covering his face and the tiredness reflected on his features. He applied his usual skincare and brushed his teeth before he got into bed. Yunho slowly opens the door, walking barefooted into the room — the light is still on and Yeosang is nowhere in sight — and the first thing he notices is his friend, snoring lightly while on fetal position. He would like to let Mingi sleep peacefully but the younger really needs to take a shower. Yunho makes his way trought the room, sitting beside the sleepy body of his friend and he — painfully slow — puts his right hand on Mingi’s body, shaking him softly. 

“Hey, wake up.” he whispered, so close to Mingi’s ear that he can smell his nice perfume. After some time, the younger boy wakes up. Yunho smiles down at his confused face. “Sorry for waking you up but the shower is empty now, you can use it.” it takes Mingi a whole minute to finally react, he groans loudly and tries to hide his face from the light under one of the pillows. Yunho chuckles and tickles his sides. “Mingi-ah!” 

Mingi hides his face further down, still grumpy. “I don’t want to.” he sounds really childish, Yunho isn’t surprised, his best friend often gets like this when he isn’t able to sleep properly. He likes grumpy Mingi a little too much to say anything about it. 

“You need to shower, Mingi-ah, I bet you’re all sticky like I was and your makeup is all messed up. You look like a raccoon.” he giggles, still trying to get Mingi out of bed. When he realizes that his friend would probably fall asleep again, he uses his last card. “If you go and shower right now, I’ll bring you some food and I’ll even dry your hair, hmm? How does that sound, Mingi-ah?” the younger moves beside him, coming from under the soft-looking pillow. Yunho smiles broadly. 

Mingi turns around and looks at him with curious eyes. “Chicken?”

Yunho chuckles “Yes, chicken.” 

After that, Mingi smiles and almost runs to the bathroom door, closing it behind him. Yunho smiles for the nth time that night and heads out, looking for Mingi’s dinner. Almost 20 minutes later, he comes back to their room — Yeosang is still by Seonghwa’s side, almost if he doesn’t want to leave yet, Yunho is totally okay with that — when he closes the door and walks throught the small corridor, he sees that Mingi is already out of the bathroom, dressed in big-comfy clothes. His hair is a wet mess.

“Let me get the hair dryer.” Yunho says in a rush, putting the food down beside the other boy and coming out of the bathroom with the dryer in hand. He plugs it in and sits behind the other. Mingi takes the food with both hands and starts eating, Yunho turns the dryer on. 

They don’t make any conversation — mostly because the machine is too noisy — but Yunho can’t think of anything to say, he’s in awe. He is very close to Mingi, he’s his best friend in the group, and they had spent so much time together that Yunho doesn’t know why he didn’t notice how long and beautiful Mingi’s hair was. It was soft — Yunho couldn’t resist and touched it again — so soft that he wanted to ask his friend what was his secret. They dyed Mingi’s hair not a long time ago, so the color on him right now was stunning… but what got Yunho shocked, was the length of it. The soft strands of multi-colored hair fell behind his ears, still a little wet from his shower but starting to dry off thanks to the machine. Mingi’s hair was a thing of beauty, after some minutes he thought that the hair was pretty much dry, so he turned the thing off and put it down on the nightstand behind them. 

Now, it looked a little curled and Yunho couldn’t stop himself from commenting on it. “Your hair is so long, Mingi-ah. Really pretty.” he was stunned by it. Mingi snorted but thanked him nevertheless. “I wish that someday I could have a cool hairstyle like you and Hongjoong- hyung.” the taller pouted, Mingi turned around and looked at him with an eyebrow raised. 

“Your hair looks pretty cool to me, hyung,” he said and Yunho couldn’t hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks. “Could you imagine if someday the stylists dye your hair blonde or something like that?” Mingi asks curious and Yunho thinks about that possibility, he makes a face at the end. 

“I think I’ll look terrible.” he chuckles, Mingi does the same thing. When they are in silence, the older speaks again. “Can I do something to it?” Yunho asks, pointing at Mingi’s hair. The younger nods almost instantly. 

“Yeah, sure.” they trust each other and Mingi knows that Yunho would never do anything to hurt him. 

They smile shyly and Yunho puts both hands on Mingi’s shoulders and turns him around so he’s facing the wall, the older is still behind him and not even a minute later, he puts his hands on the soft strands of hair. Yunho loves feeling it running through his fingers, he plays with it and Mingi hums contently at his ministrations. He smirks and traces some patterns on his friend’s scalp, the boy almost purrs ‘cause it feels super good. Yunho takes one little section of hair and divides it in three, he starts to twist and turn them until a little but cute braid is formed. Ten minutes later Mingi finally knows what is happening — mostly ‘cause he wasn’t focused on what Yunho was doing, a little too distracted by the feeling of his fingers playing with his hair — and leans a little against his friend’s body. Mingi’s eyes are closing against his will and he feels sleepy again, and definitively Yunho isn’t helping with that, so when he doesn’t feel Yunho’s hands on his scalp he opens his eyes wide open, curious.

“There you go, I’m done.” the soft voice of the older is a little too close to his ear but Mingi doesn’t mind the proximity of their bodies. “Do you want to see yourself, Mingi-ah?” he asks, the other nods and Yunho goes looking for a mirror, when he finds it, he hands it to his friend and waits. He’s bitting his bottom lip nervously, it wasn’t like he did an awful job but he still felt that way. 

“Do you like it?” Yunho asked unsurely, Mingi looked himself in the mirror and the silence stretched a little too long for his liking. Mingi put the mirror down and looked at his friend, a little smile spreading through his happy face. The younger almost throws himself on Yunho’s lap, giggling cutely along with his friend, Mingi hugged him tightly and placed little kisses on his perfect jaw. Yunho was beyond happy, he loved when he was able to make Mingi happy it was a feeling that washed over his body in warm waves. 

“Thank you, hyung!” he said between kisses, Yunho giggled soundly. “I was a little tired of my hair getting in the way or that I always needed to tie it up.” It wasn’t a perfect hairstyle but Mingi thought it was the best thing ever, so Yunho didn’t say anything. 

“Do you want to sleep now? I think Yeosang will be back soon, anyways.” Yunho asked, the other boy nodded and went to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and quickly went back to the room, Yunho was already under the covers. They decided to share one of the beds, leaving the other one to their friend, they didn’t share as often as they would like to but it was nice when they had the chance to be near each other. Mingi walked near their bed and got under the covers beside his friend, Yunho looked at him with a sweet smile on his lips, Mingi blushed fiercely. 

“Stop staring at me.” the younger said, trying to hide his face once again under his pillow, Yunho came closer, his face mere centimeters away from Mingi’s left cheek. 

“Why? Now you getting all shy on me, Mingi-ah?” he smirked teasingly, Mingi chuckled but didn’t show his face to his friend. “Okay, I’ll stop staring now, but only if you’re the little spoon.” Mingi thought about it for a little bit and came out once again.

“If that means you’ll stop being a little creep, okay,” he said, obviously faking it. They both liked to act like they hated their little interactions — they do it often when they’re on stage or on Vlive. Like when Mingi kissed him and he acted as if he hated it to death — and Yunho can tell that his friend is smiling under that expression of distaste. They get comfortable under the covers and Yunho turns off the lamps, getting closer to Mingi’s body. 

“Goodnight.” the older whispered, his arms wrapped around Mingi’s waist. 

“Night, hyung.” he whispered back, feeling really tired all of the sudden. They stayed in silence, with their arms around each other’s bodies. 

And the next day, when Mingi took his braids off and his hair was all wavy and just beyond beautiful, that’s when Yunho knew he was doomed, he was obsessed with Mingi’s hair. So he decided to enjoy it now before their stylists wanted to cut off the long strands of hair, he even considers styling his friend’s hair in a man bun or funny-looking space buns. After all, he knew that Mingi would never say no to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this nonsense! Love you and if you have any prompts I'll like to know about them, maybe something not so fluffy and more smutty perhaps? Let me know ;D
> 
> ☢ **Edit;** Hi guys! now I’m using Tumblr again and I decided to create a Twitter account! If you wanna follow or whatever these are the links:
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 1](https://kingkimsehyoon.tumblr.com) Where I reblog k-pop related stuff. 
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 2](https://frecklesgoddess.tumblr.com) Where I reblog mostly about Marvel, X-Men or sometimes about tv shows.
> 
> 🌿 [Tumblr 3](https://nordicbeasts.tumblr.com) Where I reblog b&w aesthetic things. 
> 
> 🌿 [Twitter acc](https://twitter.com/kinggsehyoon) This is brand new and I only made it to talk to some ppl and to follow k-pop groups. (also, 100% an A.C.E fan acc)


End file.
